Wanda Maximoff
"I can't believe it. All my life, the man who I thought was my father was also a sadistic villain. Just shows how much I really know." - Wanda. Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, '''is a young Mutant and student at the same high school Teen Hulk and the other Young Avengers attend. Biography Wanda used to lead a simple life. She lived at home with her brother Peter Maximoff and their father Maxwell. Wanda attended school like any other teenager. But one day, something went wrong. Tracy, a popular girl, began bullying Wanda and calling her a freak. Wanda, in an act of rage, telekinetically flung her across the room revealing her status as a Mutant. She ran back home and find her father suiting up as the well known villain Magneto. Magneto offered to take her with him but she refused and attacked him with her powers, sending him away. Feeling alone, she and Peter went to stay with Tony Stark, a very popular and rich student (who is also secretly Iron Lad). Tony, seeing potential in them, had them train their abilities. When Tony began the Young Avengers, Wanda and Peter were the first members he made. Over the course of their time with Tony, things would begin to sour and Wanda would eventually be forced to steal away Peter's powers for a time after he was involved in the failed assassination of Gertrude Yorkes. Personality Wanda is kind, helpful, resourceful, and intuitive but is also shy and a little introverted. Her curiosity can sometimes be invasive however as seen when she tries to read Hulk's mind various times. Appearance Wanda has long brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She has a curvy but athletic body and usually prefers wearing normal clothes like shirts and jeans rather than her costume. Powers and Abilities "Tony, her brainwaves are off the charts! These could be powerful psionics we're looking at here!" - Reed talking to Tony about Wanda's powers. * '''Psionics - '''Due to her X-Gene, Wanda has developed many different psychic abilities. These abilities, while in use, usually manifest as currents of scarlet energy. Reed Richards, an extremely intelligent student and one of Tony's friends, states that she could also manipulate molecular polarity which could allow her to alter reality itself. * '''Telekinetic Energy Blasts - '''Wanda, when enraged, can send out powerful blasts of scarlet colored telekinetic energy. These blasts can be extremely destructive and she is advised against using them. * '''Telekinesis - Wanda can move, levitate, or manipulate objects using only her mental psionic energy. She usually does this in junction with hand movements. * Flight - Wanda can levitate her body and float through the air, simulating flight. She discovers this power during the battle between the Young Avengers and the Hellfire Club. * Psionic Force Field Generation - '''Wanda is able to create force fields out of psionic energy. * '''Telepathy - Wanda is able to read the minds of others. She can also communicate with others. She holds a telepathic link with her brother, Peter. Triva * She is based off of the Marvel Comics character of the same name. * She is the daughter of Magneto. * She is younger than her comic book counterpart. Category:Females Category:Young Avengers Category:X Men Category:Mutants